


Hearts Can't Beat In Hell

by oracle_with_issues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KuroKen - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oracle_with_issues/pseuds/oracle_with_issues
Summary: It's the end of humanity. A plague ravages the planet and the choice must be made: soul-crushing, dangerous life or numbing, reliable death. Two intertwined spirits fought through the wreckage that was once their home, but there are some games that just can't be won.





	Hearts Can't Beat In Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Some background information: Kuroo and Kenma were ambushed by a hoard of beings corrupted by the plague, or infected as Kuroo calls them, and Kenma was about to be attacked when Kuroo shoved him aside, resulting in him being bitten instead (the virus is transmitted through saliva, so being bitten is... really, really bad. What do you mean I totally stole from the Maze Runner Trilogy?). Kuroo's worst nightmare is succumbing to the virus and hurting Kenma, so he asked his lover to do the only thing left to do. 
> 
> To kill him.

*Bang*  
.  
.  
.  
One shot, one life, one heart gone cold.

That’s all Kenma could hear, all he could think.

One bloody wound, one death sentence, one reaching hand stilled.

The frail, shaking boy sank slowly to the ground as images flashed across the insides of his eyelids at mind-breaking speed. A laugh, a smile, a hug, a kiss; all memories of the man that lay cold and dead in front of the small blonde. A bite mark of putrid, rotting flesh, a beautiful face scarred with tears, a plea, a corpse; all common in the living hell that the world had become but were still jagged knives carving and twisting and slicing away at the former setter’s psyche. He had known how dangerous life was now but this… this wasn’t right, this wasn’t FAIR. Kenma was so weak and fragile and he was so strong, Kenma was the one who should have been bitten, but he threw himself in front of the oncoming creature.

"Dammit, Kuroo. It should have been me. Why’d you have to be so STUPID?! COULDN’T YOU SEE THAT I WAS NEVER GOING TO MAKE IT? YOU ACTUALLY HAD A FUCKING CHANCE AT LIVING A DECENT LIFE, WHY’D YOU HAVE TO THROW IT ALL AWAY JUST FOR ME?!

 

… Why’d you have to leave me behind?"

 

Kenma was still kneeling and sobbing with his forehead on Kuroo’s lifeless chest when he heard the sound of shrieking in the distance. Infected, Kuroo had called them, sufferers of a horrible plague that turned even the gentlest of people into horrid, bloodthirsty… things that existed only for gore and carnage.  


 

No, not infected, Kenma thought.

 

Monsters.

 

Monsters that took the only thing worth living for from Kenma, forever. Though it was what Kuroo had wanted, to die at the hands of his love rather than risk hurting him or anyone else, pulling the trigger and watching the light vanish from the eyes of that which he cherished was still the hardest thing Kenma had ever had to do and would ever do. Suddenly, as if the world was sharing his pain, the sky opened up and it began to pour, blocking out the screams and explosions that made up the ever-present din that rang incessantly through the warped, colorless shell of Tokyo and cutting Kenma off from everything but his pain.

"What am I supposed to do now? You were all I had, my best and only chance at meaning anything. There’s no possibility of survival for me, and I… I don’t want there to be. I have no one, no idea of what to do next, and nothing to live for now. You were my only source of joy, and I’ll probably be dead or infected by this time tomorrow. There’s no point in doing this anymore now that I’ve finally lost everything, now that I’ve finally lost you."

"I know you’d tell me to keep going, to do my best and make it to the safe haven, to forget about you and live a happy life, but I don’t want to. After all, I never was one for listening to long, sentimental lectures, especially not from you… I hope you’ll forgive me when I see you again," Kenma quietly prayed as his slender fingers wrapped tightly around the cruel, cold weapon he had dropped and raised it to press lightly against his forehead, mimicking the place he had fired through the now corpse that lay still in front of him. Maybe in a different life, you can still befriend the quiet kid who sits in the corner on his PSP, still drag him into volleyball club, still confess to him while sitting behind him on his bed, still kiss his forehead before every match, still hold on to him like he’s your lifeline, still buy him new games for no reason, still light up his every moment with your stupid smirk. Maybe we’ll get a second chance."

I hope we do.

I’m sorry Kuro, he thought as a single finger rested on the trigger. I love you.

.  
.  
.

*Bang*

**Author's Note:**

> Why must I make my children suffer like this?! Thank you very much for reading this and I apologize if I made you cry! Feel free to comment regarding any mistakes or anything else.
> 
> -Oracle


End file.
